


Pillow puns

by Lucy_Black



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Twistfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Black is looking forward to it, Comic just knows how to calm his nervous boyfriend.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Pillow puns

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a double impression, but I don't know if I was successful (probably not).
> 
> UT! Sans - Comic  
> Twistfell! Sans - Black
> 
> Twistfell belongs to Lady Kit

-Are you sure about that?

-I swear for the Angel that if you ask me one more time I will make Twist take you to your morning runs.

Blackberry was pleased to see his partner's eye lights shrink in fear for a second before they returned to normal and he shrugged.

-Another reason to try not to get out of bed. - He gave an amused wink.

-Well, you have to get to it first!

Black patted the mattress he was sitting on. He saw the other skeleton hesitate once more before moving forward and sitting next to him. He looked at him with the same lazy smile as always, but Black had learned to read it very well and could see the signs of tension. He found himself wondering who was more nervous, him or Comic.

The two face each other

-So... how do we do that? - He said looking away first and staring at the rug.

-I think we should lie down first.

-Yes of course!

Black had already pushed the blankets to the foot of the bed, so he just pulled his legs up and lay down. His head had barely touched the pillow when he sat down again.

-Oh! I didn't even ask if you had a side of preference! - the monster in Fell's verse exclaimed.

Comic who had crawled to the other side of the bed froze in a pose half kneeling half lying down.

He had been the one to invite him to his bed, the least he should do was ask about Comic's preferences... right? At least that was what he supposed (he was sure he had read something like that in the manual he had picked up from Blue).

What kind of boyfriend was he?!! Not even worrying about your boyfriend's preferences or tastes! His mind started to run at something he should have done, or that he could still do...

The monster of Tale verse blinked and then sat down, stretching out his hand and placing it on your partner's shoulder, interrupting your little mental panic attack.

-Hey! You know me. I am a skeleton. I have no sides!

The coarse pun broke his line of reasoning and he snorted, unsure whether he thought it was funny, corrected or just ignored the other skeleton. The solid weight of the other skeleton's palm anchored him and he relaxed, realizing that it was Comic there with him and that he had no reason to be so apprehensive.

-Look, it's okay if you're not ready yet, dear. We don't need to do that, I'm fine with...

Black shook his head quickly. He put his hand over Comic's and squeezed it. Was not it. He wanted... wanted this intimacy with the lazy skeleton. He was ready for this... he was just nervous and insecure.

Despite being so simple for thousands of couples, it was something he had never done and it made him apprehensive, but he trusted the other skeleton as much as he would trust his own brother. He knew that the other would respect him.

-Not. I want. It's just... - he looked at the Comic lights and he seemed to understand his unspoken words.

Comic then took his hand and pulled him to lie down. Black went along and stretched out on the mattress again. They continued to face each other in silence now with their heads resting on pillows.

-Toc, toc. - Comic broke the silence. Your voice was almost a whisper.

-Who's there? - A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he tried to suppress it.

-Owl says.

\- Owl says who?

-Precisely!

He snorted.

\- Come on, you can do better!

-Oh! It's a challenge? - the lights shone delighted - Well... toc, toc?

And so they exchanged "toc, toc" jokes and silly puns until Black gave up on being serious and giving in, laughing at his boyfriend's little improvised joke show.

The truth was, it wasn't much different than when he shared a bed with his brother (less jokes maybe), and yet it was a totally new experience to be sharing a bed with someone he loved too, but in a completely different way than he felt for Twist. 

This realization made him relax and he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling while his laughter died.

-Toc, toc? - Comic's voice came again. A sweet whisper beside you.

-Who is it? - He replied with closed eyelids and still smiling.

-Olive.

Black turned to face the skeleton beside him who was smiling softly, your lights shining with love.

-Olive who? - he asked in a whisper, knowing the answer, but eager to hear it from the other skeleton's mouth anyway.

-Olive you.

Black felt his smile widen and his soul pulse. He was sure his lights were heart-shaped. Such a pun deserved one of his own.

-Toc, toc.

Curiosity and fun shone in the Comic lights.

-Who's there? - He asked expectantly.

\- Keith.

-Keith who?

-Keith me.

Your smile became softer as did the white lights.

-Your wish is an order!

Comic leaned over the smaller skeleton, your teeth touching it gently and Black could feel the affection and care flowing from the other skeleton, even if he wasn't projecting.

The kiss was sweet and slow. When they parted, Black could have sworn he saw the white spots as tiny hearts. Sans stretched a little more and kissed his forehead before falling back on your pillows with a low "woof". Black chuckled.

The two exchanged another look full of soft feelings and confidence. 

Seeing that the other had finally relaxed, Comic sat down to pull the covers over them. Black helped and in seconds they were snuggled under the duvets. They stayed a few more moments in silence just watching themselves and letting the heat (of the covers and their feelings) envelop them.

Black reached for Comic's hand under the covers and squeezed it when he found it, Comic pulled it out from under the sheets and without diverting the lights from Black's he took his clasped hands to his face and brushed Black's fingers against your teeth in a small kiss skeletons.

They fell asleep shortly after. Hands still clasped and small but sincere smiles on their faces.

Neither of them were projecting. It was not necessary, since they both knew what the other was feeling and if someone entered the room, they would also not need any projection to feel the love, confidence and security that the two little skeletons were feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this millennia ago, at a time when I became obsessed with this couple. In my mind they were perfect for each other.
> 
> I never wrote the full story, but what I remember was that Comic was going to live with the Twist brothers after his brother moved in with Red. Feeling abandoned he would start to fall more and more into depression and Twist would at some point notice and kind of "kidnap" him to live with them. With the help of the Comic brothers he would recover and fall in love with one of them.
> 
> I remember that there were two options, of Comic ending one or the other or with both in a polyamorous relationship (Comic would date the brothers who wouldn't date each other, they would just share Comic between them). In this story he ends up with Black.
> 
> I don't remember much of what I planned for these two, but I remember that their relationship would be asexual and a slow burn. It would take Black a long time to realize that his feelings for Comic are more than friends and Comic, knowing that Black has no interest in romance (or so he assumes) never thought to reveal his feelings and is sincerely satisfied to just be friends with Black.
> 
> To be clear, this is the first time that Black invites Comic to share a bed and sleep (and just sleep) together.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments or criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
